thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape
'Escape '''is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Plot One day,Edward is talking to Trevor when Douglas steams pass pulling a train of empty coal cars and he scolds Edward for talking instead of working.Later,Edward speaks to Douglas and tells him that he and Trevor are old friends,and Douglas and Trevor have a lot in common.Douglas asks what it would be until Edward says “scrap”.Douglas gasps and tells Edward to not mention that word because it makes his wheels wobble,and Edward said that it did the same to Trevor that he was going to the scrapyard,but the Vicar And Edward saved him,and tells Douglas that Trevor has proven himself to Ben really useful again and tells Douglas that Sir Topham Hatt needs another steam engine.Douglas was taking the midnight goods train to the area where only the diesels work. When he reached the scrapyards, he has discovered a faint hiss.He pauses,and hears the hiss again,until a whisper comes and the engine asks if he belongs to Sir Topham Hat.The engine turns out to be Oliver,who has a breakvan called Toad,and he tells Douglas that he has run out of coal.Douglas asks Oliver what he is doing,and Oliver says that he is escaping.Douglas is surprised by the word scrap,but remembers Edward’s story about saving Trevor.Douglas tells Oliver that he will be glad to help him,and decides to take him.Their drivers and their fireman agree to help.Before they clear the station,they stopped.A foreman says that he can’t take Oliver and Toad,but Douglas‘s driver decides to see for himself.The foreman looks all over Oliver,and he says that Oliver seems in order and they continue.It is daylight when their journey ends.Oliver says goodbye and thank you and Douglas leaves him.The next Douglas tells the other engines.James thinks that Sir Topham Hatt will have to know,and Gordon decides that Douglas should tell Sir Topham Hatt at once.Duck tells him that they need another engine,and Sir Topham Hatt said that it would be saved from scrap,But Douglas bursts out that an engine has already escaped.Sir Topham Hatt thanks Douglas and he thinks that Oliver is just what they need for Duck’s branch line.Now,Oliver and Toad are mended and painted in their liveries.Duck and Oliver are happy,and the other engines laughed at first and called it The Little Western.Duck and Oliver are delighted,and the Little Western will always be their own branch line. Characters *Edward *Gordon *James *Duck *Douglas *Oliver *The British Railway Foreman *Toad ''(does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Diesel'' (cameo)'' *BoCo (cameo) *Mavis'' (cameo)'' Gallery Escape1.png Escape2.PNG Escape3.png Escape4.PNG Escape5.png Escape6.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 5 Category:TRAINZ Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2008 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2003 Vhs Category:Video Treasures Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2009 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2002 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2006 Vhs Category:2007 Vhs Category:2008 Vhs Category:2010 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2012 DVd Category:2014 Vhs Category:2014 DVD Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2005 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:2000 Vhs Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:General wiki templates Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:1990 Vhs Category:1991 Vhs Category:1992 Vhs Category:1993 Vhs Category:1997 Vhs Category:1999 DVD Category:2000 Vhs Along With Thomas And The Magic Railroad Category:2009 Vhs ALong With Wrong Road Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2023 Book Category:2023 Vhs